


The League and Le Monstre

by OperaPhantom



Category: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperaPhantom/pseuds/OperaPhantom
Summary: In a world where magic is hidden, but no less dangerous, a man arises to take advantage of it like no one has before. What does he have to fear? The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen; it's what M calls them. Let's do a headcount here; Allan Quartermain, the master hunter; Captain Nemo, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; Dr. Henry Jekyll, a man with breathtaking personality issues; a pair of immortals, Mina Harker and Dorian Gray; Rodney Skinner, the invisible self-proclaimed gentleman thief; and last, but not least, Tom Sawyer, the young American agent. Added to this unique bunch is Marie-Sandrine Hargreaves, an expert in magic and the occult. They will need to become a team, but time is running out. They foe is gathering his strength. The fate of the world is at stake.





	The League and Le Monstre

      Sitting in a large wooden chair, at an overly-long wooden table, Alan Quartermain was uncomfortable. Not only had he traveled from Africa to England on stormy seas, he had been treated to the infamous English weather as soon as he arrived, which he had never enjoyed even when he lived in England. Then, he had been led down a dark, dank, and long flight of stairs to this underground room. It was filled with knick-knacks and bric-a-brac. Paintings on the walls showed groups of people, books on the shelves were on curious subjects, and objects in glass cases were sometimes perplexing, sometimes disturbing. To top it all off, he was to work for a mysterious man, at the side of an infamous pirate. Captain Nemo stared at Quartermain and M, his eyes and face unreadable. Quartermain stared back, tiredness, stubbornness, and disdain in every line of his face.  
“Now gentlemen, I know the situation may not be ideal, but we need your talents. The world is on the brink of a new technological age. As such, new and advanced weapons are being made. If these were to fall in the hands of Le Monstre, the resulting world chaos would be catastrophic. He is a man of no scruples, and his criminal organization stretches the world. From the Americas, to Europe, to Asia, he has a presence. The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen are needed once more.”  
“Well then, we'd best get a move on.” A lilting voice with a pronounced Cockney accent came out of nowhere. Quartermain and Nemo looked around, the surprise plain on Quartermain's face. Quartermain rubbed a hand over his face.  
“My eyes must be playing tricks on me.”  
“No, your eyes are just fine.” A stack of files slammed onto the table next to him, and suddenly he stood up and pushed behind him. His hands slammed into something solid, and a light rocked backwards, as if someone was pushed into it.  
“Easy now Alan!”

      M smiled slightly, and began to explain about Rodney Skinner, a “gen'leman thief” as the invisible man called himself, putting on a long leather coat and white greasepaint. “He will be your stealth-” the double doors swung open, and a beautiful woman walked in. “Am I late?” she asked.  
“A woman's prerogative, Mrs. Harker,” M said, standing up.  
“Mrs. Mina Harker, a chemist.”  
Quatermain nodded and Nemo bowed slightly, while Skinner just smirked. M looked at his watch.  
“There is one other member of the League who should be here. Le Monstre is also interested in the, shall we say, occult. There is a young lady who will be most helpful in that area.”  
“Another female, M?” Quartermain asked, raising an eyebrow. M simply stared levelly back at the old hunter.  
“She is an expert in the area. I trust her implicitly,” he said simply.  
“You flatter me, M,” a voice purred from the shadows. A young woman stepped out from behind a bookcase. Quartermain studied her, not liking that he hadn't noticed her presence earlier. He thought she looked to be in her twenties. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face in a braid. Like Mrs. Harker, her clothes were a combination of masculine and feminine influences, though unlike Mrs. Harker, this woman seemed to prefer more masculine touches. As she walked towards, he noticed that she moved with the ease of an experienced fighter. She smiled, and bowed slightly to the group.  
“My name is Marie-Sandrine Hargreaves. I specialize in what science deems fairy tales and myths, the realms of magic. I have been following Le Monstre for some time, ever since he first started dabbling in the realms beyond science.”  
Quartermain openly scoffed, Mina looked slightly disdainful, Nemo looked pensive, and Skinner just kept his smirk.  
“Will you protect us from fairies, giants, and dragons?” Quartermain asked, “Or will you help us doddering old fools by reporting to M?”  
Marie-Sandrine looked calmly at him.  
“You scoff, Mr. Quartermain, and I understand. As science has become more predominate, magic and its associates have gone into hiding. That does not mean it is any less real,” she narrowed her eyes, “Or dangerous. I am here to prevent those dangers from harming the League. As for your insinuation that I am M's lackey, that is untrue. While I have worked with him on several occasions, I do not work for him, or anyone else for that matter.”

      M cleared his throat. “Whatever your own opinions, Miss Hargreaves will be joining you. Now, you still have two members to recruit, so I suggest you start out.”  
With that dismissal, M stood and walked out of the room. Quartermain and the others walked out of the double doors, up the many stairs, and into the drizzle outside. They all stopped on the steps and stared in puzzlement and awe. In front, there was a long white machine, trimmed in metal ornaments. “What is it?” Quartermain asked.  
“I call it an automobile,” Nemo said, in his slow, deep voice. He opened a door and got in. Quartermain paused, looking around. His gaze fell on someone loitering on the corner, who was trying and failing to not be conspicuous.  
“I see him too. I don't think he'll harm us, though.” He looked at Marie-Sandrine, studying her. Her green eyes stared back levelly at him. “You have seen things in Africa which others believe to be stories or myth. I have seen and fought things here in England which others believe to be stories or myth. I would appreciate it if you would at least keep an open mind, even if you don't believe what I say.” Then she got in Nemo's automobile, Quartermain following.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this. Marie-Sandrine Hargreaves is an OC I created ages ago, but I felt she would work well with the League. I'm a college student, as well as working, so I don't have a set schedule for this. I'm basically doing it whenever I can. As a result, there may be times when I go for weeks or months without posting; I apologize, but it will be because my schedule simply doesn't allow time for writing. I will never abandon this fic though, I love the League too much!  
> A tiny bit of backstory about this AU: While magic is in this universe, it's more hidden due to witch hunts of the past, and science becoming considered more important. Magic users decided to go underground a couple centuries ago, and so many people consider magic to be the stuff of fairy stories. The underground magic communities are thriving, however, and . I'll have some more explanations about it later in the story.  
> Also, I've found multiple spellings for Allan Quartermain's name. Since I don't own the comics, I don't remember what the spelling is in that. However, I do own the movie novelization, so I'm using that spelling.  
> Thanks again for reading this, and kudos, comments, and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
